Tree/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Thunder and Shadow :In the bonus scene, Tree finds Needlepaw sleeping in a hollow with a vole tucked between her paws and he steals the prey. Needlepaw wakes up and demands he return the stolen food. Tree lays it on the ground and asks why she wants it, questioning if it helps her sleep. Needlepaw responds that she is saving it for her Clanmates by the lake. Tree comments that it would go bad by the time she returned there. :Needlepaw changes the subject by asking who he is. Tree introduces himself and Needlepaw speculates on what a strange name he has. He responds by asking what she is called, and she informs him that her name is Needlepaw. Tree's eyes flash with amusement, offending her. The yellow tom remarks that it is strange how someone called Needlepaw can find the name Tree weird. She announces that her Clanmates named her, and asks who named him. :He tells her that he named himself when he was old enough to want a name, and since he liked trees, he chose Tree. Needlepaw appears confused with this logic, but before she can criticize further, he tells her to eat the vole. They decide to share the vole and hunt more later. He asks her why she is so far away and Needlepaw tells him about what happened the previous night. Tree exclaims that he knew Clan cats were brave but she is even braver. Needlepaw wonders aloud how he knows about the Clans and Tree informs her that he has traveled there and back before. He jokes that it is funny he finds a Clan cat taking prey here as well and Needlepaw snaps that she offered to share the vole. Tree assures he that he was only teasing. :Needlepaw says that she would like to travel back to the Clans but since it is already near sunset, the pair decide to hunt instead. They start to talk about Tree's past and he tells her that his mother, sister, and himself lived in an old fox burrow. He says that his sibling had always been sickly, so his mother showed him how to hunt a mouse and then left with his sister. Tree recalls that a big tom chased him away from that den and that he never found another place worth staying at. He says that he then began his travels to the lake and back. :By nightfall, the Tree and Needlepaw are crossing the moor. They make their way towards ShadowClan territory until they reach the marsh. As Needlepaw and Tree travel deeper into ShadowClan territory, Needlepaw recognizes Tawnypelt, Cloverfoot, and Scorchfur on a patrol. Tawnypelt says that she is glad Needlepaw is alive, and that the Clan thought she was dead and sat vigil for her. Needlepaw is disheartened, but she remembers Tree and asks if he could join ShadowClan. :Tawnypelt turns him away, but as they are leaving, Needlepaw rushes back and tells him how grateful she is, and that he would have been a great Clanmate. She promises that she will always be his friend before being taken back to camp. Darkest Night :Tree is relaxing on a rock and notices Needletail moving in the shadows. She tells him that she trusted the wrong cat and many have suffered from her actions. She asks Tree for help and he eagerly agrees. He then notices that a glow is coming from her and realizes that she is dead. He asks how she died. :Tree is sleeping when he is discovered by Violetpaw, after being led to him by the spirit of Needletail. Needletail explains that he is a cat that she had met when she was alive and now she sees him whenever she returns. When Tree wakes up, he asks who Violetpaw is. She explains that Needletail brought her and Tree asks if Violetpaw can see her too. Violetpaw says she can and explains that Needletail was her friend. Tree says he met her when she was an apprentice, but he didn’t see her again after. Violetpaw asks why he keeps following her, and he looks indignant, stating she keeps following him. Violetpaw tells him Needletail led her to him, his eyes sparkle with mischief, mewing that was kind, maybe they’re soul mates, adding it’s kind of romantic with the moonlight and heather. Violetpaw bristles, asking if he flirts with every cat he meets, and he answers only the ones who show up in the middle of the night, claiming a ghost brought them. Violetpaw snaps, then goes on that Needletail thinks he might be a help to the Clans. He sounds disappointed upon learning Violetpaw is a Clan cat, then says the only thing he knows about Clan cats is that they don’t like strangers on their land and take everything way too seriously. :Violetpaw turns away and begins marching off, but he blocks her way. They introduce themselves, and Violetpaw tells him to come to the hollow at dawn, where she and her Clanmates are camping. He agrees, and that morning, Tree arrives, then gets surrounded and questioned by the SkyClan cats. Violetpaw explains Needletail led her to him the night before. Tree asks them if he’s joining them. Hawkwing and Frecklewish exchange a look, then agree to let him tag along. :Upon reaching SkyClan’s camp, Tree backs away as Sandynose and Plumwillow leap to their paws to greet the patrol. After a moment, Sandynose notices Tree and asks who he is. Violetpaw steps forward, explaining she found him and thought he should join them, and Hawkwing adds Needletail visited her in a dream and led her to him, telling her he was important. Tawnypelt expresses her distrust in Tree and Violetpaw, and Leafstar is skeptical, but Puddleshine points out that he has six toes on one paw, and he must be the cat the prophecy has spoken of. Leafstar decides to let him stay with SkyClan, for now. River of Fire :Violetshine spots Tree lounging in a patch of sunshine and grows annoyed. She notes how he always sleeps in the sun and barely helps, causing her to hiss at him, saying whenever he wants to help he's more than welcome. This wakes Tree, who turns his head toward her, eyes fraught, and she feels guilty for snapping at him. As she begins to apologize, Leafstar calls him over, a relief to Violetshine. :Leafstar beckons Tree forward, so he approaches her, while Violetshine tags along, hanging back to listen to their conversation. Leafstar reminds Tree how much time he's had to chose where he belongs, then asks if he's made his mind up yet. :Tree shakes his head, saying that he's not sure if clan life is for him and he has been a loner all his life. He says how he isn't sure if he could be a apprentice and that it's not fun. : The Raging Storm :Tree is first mentioned by Mintfur, who complains about him not helping as a warrior should. Violetshine sticks up for him. Mintfur can tell Violetshine likes him a lot. :The border patrol scents lots of ShadowClan markers. They report to Leafstar, who states what she thinks to the Clan. They argue until Leafstar askes Tree what to do. He tells her to be cautious, and that Tigerstar is already a strong leader, so the amount of border markers is probably ShadowClan hoping to provoke them. He and Violetshine wait at the border, permitted by Leafstar, to leisurely pry some information. They find that the new cats are fitting in well, making ShadowClan strong. :They are next seen going to the Gathering. Violetshine asks Tree if he is nervous about possibly mediating between the Clans, and he says he isn't. Tigerstar and Leafstar get into an argument, but Tree stops them. Bramblestar suggests Tree meeting with Tigerstar and Leafstar privately. Leafstar continues to argue. Tree offers to help, and agrees to both Clans meeting. SkyClan arrives to the place of meeting, a long way from both camps. Tree paces in the meadow before Juniperclaw comes and tells them that Tigerstar has more important issues than this. Fighting ensues. No one listens to Tree, and it is obvious he is upset. Violetshine comforts him. :At the emergency gathering, ShadowClan and SkyClan start arguing. Bramblestar asks Tree if he can do anything, but Tree says he can't, because no cat will listen. Afterwards, ShadowClan attacks SkyClan in their sleep, and Tree says he can't fight, because he can't mediate then. At the next Gathering, Leafstar and Tigerstar fight. Bramblestar asks Tree if he can do anything, but he says he can't, because they won't listen, and they won't compromise. Leafstar declares SkyClan will leave, to the protest of Bramblestar, Harestar, and the medicine cats. :SkyClan returns to their camp. Tree sees a dead cat, who says that she must remind SkyClan of Echosong's vision, since it led them to the lake, and they must stay here. Leafstar doesn't listen. Again, Tree is upset, and again, Violetshine comforts him. Tree wants her to stay with him, but she refuses. Later, Twigbranch finds Tree in the woods. She is surprised he didn't leave with Violetshine. Twigbranch has come up with a plan to bring SkyClan back, and Tree agrees to go with her to find them. They gather cats from ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan to find them. :On the journey, they reach a cave, and learn from a loner that SkyClan passed through only a day ago. Tree and Twigbranch eat together, and Finleap accuses Twigbranch and Tree of loving each other, even though Twigbranch loves Finleap and Tree loves Violetshine. Tree learns that SkyClan is in danger, and they must go help them. They find SkyClan cats trapped in a tree, with floods surrounding them, though the branches of another tree almost reach them. Twigbranch's patrol rescues the SkyClan cats. Tree sees Pebbleshine, who informs them that Violetshine is having Tree's kits. On the journey home, they have to cross a tree across a river. Violetshine slips and grabs onto a tree root with her paws as she struggles to stay afloat. Shadowkit falls in the water too, having had a vision that he had to do this to bring ShadowClan and SkyClan together. Juniperclaw had followed him, and saves Shadowkit and Violetshine, but dies in the river. SkyClan rejoins the Clans around the lake, and Tree is a SkyClan cat once more. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Tree and Violetshine have a son and daughter: Rootkit and Needlekit. :In his apprentice ceremony, Rootpaw is embarrassed by Tree, thinking he doesn't belong in the clans, mostly because of Tree's peculiar ability to talk to dead cats. After hunting, Rootpaw denies his past thoughts and thinks Tree as a bit less embarrassing, because he is good at hunting. : The Silent Thaw :Bramblestar's ghost runs to SkyClan's territory hoping to find Tree, but comes across Rootpaw instead. When Rootpaw discovers that he can see the ghost, he frets about becoming like his father. At a Gathering, Rootpaw spots his father speaking with two RiverClan warriors, and Tree comforts Rootpaw after he falls into the lake. :Tree fails to catch a fish in the stream and comes across Fidgetflake and Rootpaw gathering herbs. Tree takes Rootpaw to teach him how to hunt by becoming a "bush". He talks with his son about potentially leaving the Clans and is worried about Bramblestar's insistence about the codebreakers. Rootpaw realizes that his father cannot see Bramblestar's ghost, and Tree bids him farewell. :After the ghost's presence hinders Rootpaw's warrior training, he reveals to his father about the ghost. Tree comforts him as Rootpaw spills his fears about the ghost. He warns his son from telling any other cat about the imposter and believes only he can convince Squirrelflight of the imposter. Tree gives his son the confidence he needs to follow the ghost's plan to sneak into ThunderClan's camp. :When Frecklewish reveals Shadowsight's vision of codebreakers to the rest of the Clan, Tree believes Bramblestar is merely using that as a way to turn the Clans against another. At an emergency Gathering, Tree snarls in Rootpaw's ear that the imposter is trying to make the Clans suffer and is skeptical that punishing the codebreakers will bring StarClan back. Later, Tree catches Rootpaw sneaking to for a secret meeting and joins him. Together with Frecklewish, they arrive at the meeting with other Clan cats. He argues that leaving the Clans would make a bigger statement to Bramblestar than overthrowing him, but Rootpaw cuts him off. Tree poses for Rootpaw and lies that he can see Bramblestar's ghost and the other Bramblestar is an imposter. :At the Gathering, Bramblestar's imposter accuses Rootpaw of being a codebreaker for potentially seeing dead cats, but Tree stands up for him, stating several others had seen ghosts, too. He edges Bramblestar's imposter on, questioning his decree of StarClan's will. Enraged, the imposter snarls that Tree must atone for arguing against Clan life by living in exile for three days. Despite Leafstar's outrage, Tree agrees since he was a former loner, but Bramblestar insists Tree must visit the other Clans and convince them to follow StarClan's laws. As coercion, the imposter threatens his family. :Tree believes he should take his family and leave, but Frecklewish convinces him to take Rootpaw and tell the other Clans the truth. Tree and Rootpaw visit ShadowClan's camp, but are turned away by Tigerstar. Shadowsight catches up with them as they leave and they tell Shadowsight of the ghost. With Tree's help and Rootpaw's ploy, father and son materialize the ghost. Shadowsight lets them come back to camp and they discover Squirrelflight, who has been exiled. Tree fakes making the ghost appear in ShadowClan's camp, and praises Rootpaw for his strength. :Tree and Rootpaw journey with Puddleshine and Shadowsight to the Moonpool to speak with the other medicine cats. While avoiding ThunderClan territory, they hear a cat in trouble and leave Shadowsight behind, and a mysterious attacker pins him down. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages